


Falling for you

by ShokoBean



Series: Step by Step [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I jumped on the shipping train, Pre-Relationship, i love these gay dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShokoBean/pseuds/ShokoBean
Summary: Agent 3 and 8 are sent off to their first mission together after 8 escaped the underground. A small obstacle stand in their way right on the first night.





	Falling for you

Agent 3 stared at the receptionist with narrowed eyes, her fingers tapping on the surface of the reception desk in a slow, dangerous rhythm. The poor woman who was the receiver of that glare was sweating nervously, looking for a way to calm the irritated inkling.

“I’m very sorry about this Ma’am, but I can’t change anything about this. We’re completely booked, so you can only take that room if you want it, but I promise you that you will be compensated…”

  
  


“Is everything alright Liz?”

The agents jaw clenched down at the familiar voice, her teeth gritting. Great. Marvelous.  _ Fan-fucking-tastic.  _

She turned away from the woman, who quietly sighed in relief, to face her companion, Agent 8.

“They booked us a wrong room with only one bed, and since they don’t have any more free rooms, we’ll have to share.”

 

Eight tilted her head, a puzzled expression on her face. 

“Is that so bad?”

Agent 3 sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose. The other agent never seemed to have problems with personal space. Considering how often Marina would randomly hug Pearl during their missions, maybe it was an octoling thing.

 

Since she was too exhausted to explain to her fellow agent why the situation bothered her, she decided to accept her fate and suffer.

“It’s...no. It’s not. Let’s just go Ana, I’m tired.”

She turned to face the receptionist again, a defeated and exasperated expression on her face. “We’ll take the room. Can I have the keys please?”

They were handed to her quickly with a nervous smile, and Lizzy wasted no time to grab her bag and make her way to her room, Ana trailing closely behind.

  
  


The two had been sent out to a mission to investigate suspicious activities that had been reported around the town, and had spend the day traveling and scoping out the local area. Agent 3 was tired from the days work, not to mention the summer heat, and just craved nothing more than to fall onto the bed and sleep.

 

Upon arrival the inkling slipped into the bathroom to freshen up and get changed. The moment she locked the door she exhaled deeply, letting the stress and tension of the day wash off her at least a little. 

Spending so much time with the newest agent was just as nice and interesting as it was exhausting for the inkling. For one, she wasn’t used to talking and spending time with other people in general, preferring the quiet and solitude. 

 

Or maybe she was just an introverted nerd.

But what was also gave her a hard time was the small crush she had slowly developed on her friend over the time they had been together.

Maybe not quite as small as she liked, but Agent 3 was notorious for denying any feelings she had for the other girl, both to herself and her fellow agents.

  
  


Lizzy took her time with washing her tentacles, scrubbing of the dirt and dust. The green tendrils always seemed to attract more of that than those of other squids, much to her dismay. 

When she finally stepped out again, now in her pajamas and with a bit of water still dripping from her, she spotted Ana in the middle of the room, albeit the octoling didn’t notice her. 

 

It seemed that she had just started undressing, standing in the room with only her bra covering her upper body, and the octoling was just starting to strip of her her pants.

 

“What are you  _ doing. _ ”

It was more a statement than a question, one that earned her a confused look from Ana. The octoling looked puzzled, her head tilted to the side, her big eyes holding a questioning look

_ Why did she have to be so cute, cod damn. _

 

_ “ _ Getting undressed?”

“Yeah I know, but do that in the bathroom!”

“Why?”

Lizzy held back a groan, inhaling slowly. Alongside their absolute ignorance to personal space, octolings also seemed to have no shame about getting undressed in front of others. Well, their clothes were quite revealing most of the time, so maybe it shouldn’t be something she should be surprised about.

 

“We don’t just… get undressed in front of each other. It’s something intimate between inklings to show your body like that to others.”

“Oh.”

Ana tilted her head to the side again, seeming to think for a moment. She still didn’t bothered to cover herself up, and Lizzy tried hard to ignore the heat in her cheeks.

“That’s weird.” 

“Maybe so.  _ Please  _ go change in the bathroom now.”

 

As soon as Ana slipped through the door, Lizzy let out a sigh. 

A glance around the room told her that Ana had already started with unpacking her bag. She decided to follow suit and grabbed her bag to spread the contents in the dresser.

She carefully made sure not to disturb any of her friends belongings, which weren’t many she noted. Lizzy decided that she would go shopping with Ana once they were back home.

 

Her ears twitched when heard the bathroom door, telling her of the octolings return.

To her relief, Ana was now dressed in a simple yellow pajama, a little too big for her, which Lizzy had to admit to herself looked adorable. 

While Ana moved around the bed to take her place on the other side, Lizzy let herself fall down. A small smile spreading on her face as she finally got to relax.

She could feel the bed shift as the other girl settled in. A giggle made her look up.

 

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s just… I rarely see you relaxed and smiling like that. You look cute like that. Maybe you should try it more often.”

She laughed and gave her fellow agent a light push against her arm, while Lizzy was desperately trying to hide her flushed face. She huffed quietly and quickly slipped under the blanket. 

 

_ She called me cute. But probably just in a friend way, a nice compliment way, not in a ‘I think you’re cute and I wanna date you’ way. Right?  _

_ God, it together Lizzy, and  _ stop  _ being such a useless lesbian. _

  
  


While Ana spread out in the small bed, Lizzy tried her hardest to stay as far on the edge as possible, making herself small. It was one of the few things she was good at, making herself small and as unnoticeable as possible, a skill she found viable in both real life and her agent work.

 

The night seemed to progress slowly, with Lizzy tensed up and - quite literally - on the edge, and Ana attempting to inch closer to her ever so slightly, a mischievous grin on her face.

Finally she reached out her hand and lightly touched the others shoulder. 

Unfortunately she hadn’t expected how hard that would make the poor agent jump, and she could only watch her helplessly fail for a moment before landing on the ground with low thud. 

 

She shuffled to the edge of the bed, her eyes wide with surprise and guilt.

_ “ _ Are you alright?!”

A groan was the only answer while Lizzy got up, rubbing her head.

“I’m good… don’t scare me like that again though! Geez…”

 

She got back onto the bed, trying to ignore how close to her Ana was sitting now, watching her with those big eyes full of worry for a while. Her fingers fiddled with the hem of her shirt, and she kept biting her lip, like she wanted to say something.

“Why are you staring like that?”

The words came out harsher than she intended, but now it was too late.

Ana flinched back and looked down, her tentacles curling up nervously.

 

“Do you not like me Agent 3?”

The words hit the agent like a slap in the face, and she blinked in surprise. Color rose to her face, and her ears twitched restlessly while she looked for words. 

“Wh- Of course I like you! You’re my friend silly!”

“Then why are you so nervous?”

Her fingers dug into her legs, her eyes suddenly finding a very interesting spot on the fabric of her pajama. 

“I’m...not used to be close to others very much. I’ve never shared a room with anyone, let alone a  _ bed. _ ”

“Oh.”

 

Silence spread over them like a thick blanket until Ana broke it.

“I’m sorry for scaring you. Would you prefer if I slept on the floor?”

“No! Definitely not! I just need some time to get used to it…”

She sighed and let herself fall onto her back, her tentacles spreading out on her sides.

Ana couldn’t help but think how pretty she looked like that. 

“I’m sorry I’m so difficult sometimes. I’m just… an antisocial nerd. Let’s try to sleep for now, okay?” She sighed and sleepily rubbed her eyes before closing them.

 

The octoling nodded and slipped next to her under the blanket, spreading one half neatly over her the inkling, who replied by cracking one of her eyes open and smiling softly.

Ana swore her heart stopped for a moment, that smile making her feel incredibly fuzzy and warm. 

“G-good night, Liz.”

Her voice was squeaky and she quickly hid under her half of blanket, trying to ignore the hot blush spreading on her face. 

 

“Good night, Ana.”

 


End file.
